


After Story

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [31]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, mabari pov, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 31. After StoryBarkspawn meets the new puppies.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	After Story

"Come on, Barkspawn. We don't want to miss it." Elissa called out. "Lady Calenhad would be very disappointed if we missed her first litter." The old and greyed hound yawned and slowly stood from his resting spot stretching his whole body leisurely to each leg and down to every toe. His bones cracked and popped as he moved toward Elissa. He wondered when he had gotten old, and for that matter when had Elissa gotten old? The two of them had greyed, although Elissa not near as much as Barkspawn, his oldest friend's eyes crinkled as she smiled down at him. "Now, where did my other two boys run off to?" She hummed.

"Here, mum!" Elissa's only pup ran into the room and wrapped his arms around his mother's waist. 

She chuckled, "There you are." 

"And here I am!" Alistair announced and kissed Elissa on the cheek. "Shall we?" Her husband held his arm out for her and she took it happily.

"Do you think one of the puppies might bond with me today?" The little boy asked, hopping up and down and pulling on his mother's skirts. "Could I take it with me?" 

Elissa and Alistair chuckled at their son's enthusiasm, "They haven't even been born yet, pup." Alistair huffed out on a laugh, "and when they are their little eyes won't even be open to see you."

The boy pouted, "how long would that take?" Barkspawn smiled at him, he couldn't believe how much the pup reminded him of Alistair, the way he talks and pouts like he might cry and even they way he holds himself is just as Alistair does. He has his mother's laugh, at least, but still no one could deny that this boy is Alistair's son. 

"They'll need time with their mother first, my love." Elissa smoothed down the boy's hair, "all in good time." The pup hummed to himself before he loosened himself from his mother and ran towards the kennels, Barkspawn sprinted to catch up.

"Come on!" The boy shouted back to his parents. They approached the kennels the little boy and Barkspawn dashed inside to get to Lady Calenhad's stall. There she sat on a comfortable bed for straw, three puppies lay sleeping by her belly and she smiled proudly at her visitors. "Oh no..." The pup whined, "we missed it." 

"Look how clean they are, she must have had them last night." Elissa said as she came up from behind, "you've been busy, haven't you girl?" Elissa kneeled down and stroked Lady Calenhad's head and got a hearty bark in response. Barkspawn sniffed and licked every one of his new grandchildren before he nuzzled into his daughter's neck, pride swelled in the old hound's chest. 

Barkspawn had once wondered what his life would've been like had things been different had their home not been invaded and their family slaughtered. If Loghain had pushed back the darkspawn horde instead of retreating, but watching his family grow and thrive made the long twisted road behind him worth traversing. The old hound knew his story was about to end but he could only be happy. The boy gently pet the new puppies, lightly brushing their backs with the tips of his fingers. A new story was blooming before them and Barksapwn was excited to see where it would lead.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to name their son in this little fic but I HC that Elissa and Alistair name him Duncan Bryce Theirin 😭💕


End file.
